love is wacky
by annoyingismymiddlename
Summary: this is basicllyy um a lily james sirius oc and a remus oc ooow and even peter gets a head in here lol


love twists

**summery-james loves lily /lily hates james ,but does she,you never know when ure in love(EWW CORNY MUCH LOL) /sirius loves sam / sam loves sirius /lupin loves sarah and sarah loves lupin but will anyone of them be able to admit it.to each other and to thereselves **

**i know im shit at sumerys lool just dont rub it in on the reveiws lol and i know im corny too lol**

the stutter

James looked at his watch it was nearly 12:00pm ,i should really be starting to head back to the dorm by now there probably getting worried he thought

he had been sitting at the edge of the lake for 3 hours,throwing stones into the water and watching them silently shake and plunge deeply down to the bottom of the deep icey cool lake.It was starting to get cold now and he could hear the owls as they came out ,but he didnt mind it was relaxing,it helped him think more clearly and think of ways he could get lily to like him ,it was quite sad really ,the thought that he couldnt get the only person in the world he truly loved to like him ,lily,it was heartbraking when thought of it but he knew it was true.hed never had any trouble normally but this time he was in love and lily was just well lily was just different really .

"james wat are u doing outside in the cold"a voice from behind him said smugly"you should be helping me think of a prank we can pull on lily,chrissie sarahand alyria"he stuttered

yh ok ...wait did you just stutter.

"no i didnt" ..well that was a lie, really he had stuttered and he didnt like it, it was all alyria thought, over the week he had been thinking of her and how beautiful she was and today was just really embarrasing he had been walking to class when hed bumped into alyria,alyria had been really annoyed and told him to move before she hexed him and why he was here anyway ,but before he had left he had accudently said something really embarrasing to her .wat he had said exactly was ,well first aof all lets go over the fact that snape had hexed him and done a truth spell on him ,snape said he was coming to hex james remus and peter my freinds are the best people in the world,and i would rather die than let snape hex them ,actually i dont think id like it if he was to hex you lily,chrissie or sarah either"he had blushed bnright red now and alyria was looking at him as if 2 say wats up with you ,that was like near anough a compliment black sirius had ran of after that leaving alyria really confused because of sirius but really annoyed because of sirius(he banged in to her didnt he)

'sirius is there somethng u would like to tell me" james laughed,trying but failing to put on a concerned face.because you havnt been on eareth for about 10 mins paddy"oh by the way james i did not stutter

"k sure'he said sarcasticly

in the boys dorm

"hey moony,wormtail guess wat ...the funniest thing happened today we were walking autside and i was talking to padfoot when he actually stuttered it was so funny it has been the highlight of my day and ill never let him forget it"WOW,WHO CARES"said peter moodily

wow wats up with you

ive got a essay do 2morrow and ive still got 5000 more words ,so PISS OFF

oooow groughier than bloody moony(wow that bad)

wait said peter sounding as if h had just realized something ,sirius stutttered now im happy again

just shut up and go to sleep sirius muttered

yh guys stop rubbing it in remus said shakingly trying not to lagh

sirius could tell he was trying not to laugh,by the tone of remus's voice and shot him a nasty look

james sirius remus and peter with a little persuasion from remus climbed into bed and slowly drfted off to sleep ,well expet for sirius and james of course

james couldnt wait ,he wanted to tell the girls that siruis had stuttered ,normally if someone had stuttered he wouldnt have made such a big deal of it but sirius never stuttered and it was like a once in a life time experience ,though he really wanted to know why ,maybe it had something to do with alyria ,he could tell sirius had started to like her but he wouldnt admit , just like me when i was falling for lily ,but sirius will have a harder time about it because alyria will never notice and anyway will probaby be freaked out,and even if she did like sirius then thats worse she is as just as stubborn and they will go on for weeks not telling each other,and she will allways bring up the fact that hes evil and a womaniser but shes very bad tempered and sirius does all the best he can to make her life a living hell,though sirius is just as bad tempered and they both have an ego the size of a house even if they joke around when they say it

**sorry that its a little bit short...but i cant help it lol**

**plz comment i reeeealy wnt you too (i actually dont mind if uflame ,my blessings on the flamers ,just pllllzzplzzz rate plz)**

**plz reveiw or i shall not write no mores (she sobs )**


End file.
